ALONE
by hellohaybyby
Summary: siwon berjanji kepada kyuhyun untuk menemaninya melahirkan bayi bayi mereka. 12 bulan, kyuhyun harus menahan selama itu untuk melahirkan bayi bayi mereka. bagaimana perjuangan kyuhyun, apakan siwon akan menepati janjinya? MPREG


kyuhyun duduk bersandar dengan malas di atas tempat tidur. Dengan posisi tidur terlentang dan kaki sedikit terbuka yang menyebabkan bagian bawah dress itu tersingkap sedikit keatas memperlihatkan paha bagian dalamnya yang mulus dan tanpa lapisan celana dalam. Sejak usia kandunganya memasuki usia 8 bulan ia memang sudah jarang memakai celana dalam, alasanya karena perutnya yang bulan buncit itu menyulitkanya untuk memakai potongan kain kecil itu. Kini usianya sudah mencapai 9 bulan lebih hampir mencapai 10 bulan,perutnya kini makin terasa berat dan kencang dengan urat keunguan disekitarnya. Tanda tanda akan melahirkan pun mulai sedikit demi sedikit ia rasakan, Seperti lendir yang kini mulai sering muncul dan membasahi area rektumnya. Bahkan kian hari makin bertambah jumlah lendir yang keluar, namun tak lantas membuatnya mengenakan celana dalam hanya sesekali ketika ia pergi keluar rumah. toh percuma saja dipakai jika akhirnya celana dalamnya akan basah kuyup dengan lendir nantinya.

Namun ia dan suaminya memiliki rencana lain, mereka sepakat bahwa kyuhyun akan melahirkan diusia sebelas atau bahkan 12 bulan, mengingat Siwon,suaminya itu tengah melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke Belanda selama kurang lebih 2 bulan. Jadi sebisa mungkin kyuhyun melakukan berbagai cara apapun agar bayinya tidak lahir sebelum waktu yang telah mereka inginkan. Dan ajaibnya, bayi dalam kandunganya itu seolah paham dengan apa yang kedua orang tuanya rencanakan. karena hampir 10 bulan usia kandunganya kyuhyun belum pernah mengalami kontraksi yang serius,hanya rasa mulas yang sesekali ia rasakan dan lendir yang terus menerus keluar sebagai tanda awal gejala melahirkan.

"Nngghhhh..."

kyuhyun menggeliat tak nyaman ketika rasa mulas itu datang lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya selama dua hari belakangan ini. Dengan intensitas yang cukup panjang.

Bayi dalam perutnya melakukan gerakan memutar, seolah mencari jalur keluar.

kyuhyun menyingkap dressnya keatas, menampakkan perutnya yang bulat solit melebihi ukuran hamil normal. Mengambil balsem yang ada diatas nakas, meraup cukup banyak cairan balsem tersebut dan mengoleskanya diatas permukaan perut buncitnya dengan gerakan memutar.

"Oouuhhhh...nnggghhhhhh"

kyuhyun terus mengolesi perutnya dengan menggunakan balsem tersebut,berharap dengan balsem itu rasa mulas diperutnya akan menghilang.

"oouuuhhh mulassshhh ahhh..."

"Jangan menyusahkan eomma ya sayang, ayahmu belum pulang dan kau tidak boleh lahir dulu sebelum ayahmu kembali, tetap tenang diperut eomma ne? jangan buat eomma mulas terus sayang"

ia mengolesi balsem itu hampir diseluruh permukaan perut buncitnya hingga kearea perut bagian bawahnya, sedikit menekanya keatas agar posisi bayinya tidak terlalu turun kebawah.

kini perutnya menjadi bulat mengkilap.

ia sedikit mengangkat kaki dan pahanya keatas dengan sedikit kepayahan,guna meraba area bawah tubuhnya yang terasa lembab. tanganya meraba diarea rektumnya, dan benar saja, lendir kental keluar semakin banyak dan membasahi jalur lahirnya hingga membuat sebagian mengalir melewati pahanya.

Ia ambil beberapa lembar tisyu diatas nakas, mengelap lelehan lendir yang membanjiri liangnya itu. mungkin itu bukan hanya cairan lendir semata namun juga sedikit cairan orgasme yang keluar. Kenapa bisa cairan orgasme padahal kyuhyun tidak sedang bermain. Oh salahkan saja kelakuan kakak ipar sialanya itu yang mengerjai dirinya semalam dengan memberikan minuman berupa jus kepada kyuhyun, yang dengan bodohnya pula ia mempercayai Kakak iparnya itu dan ternyata minuman itu adalah sejenis obat perangsang. namun bedanya obat itu akan bekerja setiap saat meskipun tubuh kyuhyun tidak mendapatkan rangsangan. ia akan orgasme kapanpun itu dan tanpa bisa ia tahan maupun ia cegah. Bahkan semalam ketika sang kakak ipar telah pulang kerumahnya ia langsung merasakan efeknya, saat ia berjalan menaiki tangga tiba tiba saja otot-otot disekitat rektumnya berkedut hebat dan menjadi gatal tak terkendali, ia berhenti sejenak dipertengahan anak tangga, mengangkangkan kakinya, menyingkap dressnya dengan buru-buru, menekam area sensitivnya kuat-kuat ketika merasakan sesuatu hendak keluar.

"Cuuuurrrrrr"

dan benar saja, cairan orgasme itu keluar dengan begitu saja melewati pahanya, bahkan dengan jumlah yang lumayan banyak. begitulah seterusnya, setiap ia berjalan 5 langkah saja otot-otot rektumnya akan menegang berkedut dan gatal hingga berakhir dirinya yang akan mencapai orgasme.

Namun ia bersyukur, intensitas orgasmenya tidak separah seperti semalam,pagi ini hanya keluar dalam jumlah sedikit seperti tetesan saja, namun dengan kondisi rektum yang beberapa saat akan tiba-tiba berkedut hebat dan gatal untuk beberapa saat dan akan hilang. begitu seterusnya.

Ia mencebikkan bibirnya ketika rasa bosa n mulai menghampirinya, ia merapa rektumnya dengan fikiram frustasi.lendir bercampur cairan orgasme itu terus menerus keluar dari liangnya serta lubangnya yang kadang berkedut hebat dan gatal minta digaruk.

ia meraba liangnya yang tiba tiba berkedut itu, meski tidak bisa melihat secara langsung karena terhalang perut buncitnya namun ia bisa merasakan lubanynya itu berkedut luar biasa seperti siap melahap apapun yang ada dihadapanya. Serta penis mungilnya yang telah ereksi.

Oh...ia benar benar frustasi sekarang. Lubangnya gatal, ia ereksi sepanjang hari dan sialnya lagi suaminya itu sedang tidak ada disampingnya. Ia ingin menuntaskan ini segera, ia butuh pelampiasan, tapi dengan cara apa, Dildo,vibrator dan sex toy lainya yang ia simpan dalam satu kotak itu ia lupa dimana meletakkanya, dan rasanya malas sekali untuk mencarinya, sepertinya tertinggal dimobil saat 3 hari yang lalu ia memakai semua mainan itu dimobil dan ia lupa membawanya kembali kerumah karena mobil itu kiri sedang dalam tahap berbaikan dibengkel.

Ia harus mencari cara lain untuk menuntaskan hasratnya.

Ia berjalan tertatih kearah kamar mandi dengan langkah tertatih, mengunci kamar mandi itu dari luar, kamar mandi itu kedap suara jadi nanti ia bisa bebas berteriak dan mengeluarkan desahanya.

Ia berpegang pada pinggiran wastavel, ketika lagi-lagi rektumnya terasa berkedut dan gatal, ia membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya, satu tangan ia gunakan untuk berpegangan pada pinggiran wastafel dan tangan yang satunya lagi ia gukana untuk menekam liangnya yang berkedut, semakin merapatkan pahanya dan menjepit tanganya yang berada diarea sensitivnya. Sedikit mengocoknya keatas dan kebawah ketika gelombang orgasme hendak menyembur keluar.

"hhhnnngghhh...aahhh...ahhhh...ahhhhh...bagaihh..manahhh..ahhh ahh...iniihhh ahh..ouuhhh gataaaaaallllhhhh...siwon..ahh...siwon.. tolonnghhh...ahhh ah..ah.. ini..gataal sekali siwon..ahh..ahh..ya lord..ahh..ah.."

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya frustasi, tanganya mengucek dan mengocok area sensitifnya dengan tidak sabaran, bahkan sesekali menampar nampar rektumnya yang berkedut. oh... rasa gatal dan berkedut rektumnya kini bertambah duakali lipat dibandingkan semalam, mungkin dengan ditambah tubuhnya yang benar benar terangsang saat ini.

ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap cermin didepan wastafel itu, matanya mengamati sekeliling. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada ujung pinggiran wastafel yang sedikit lancip. mengangkat penisnya keatas dan mendekatkan lubanya pada pinggiran wastafel itu, ia mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya pelan, menggaruk rektumnya menggunakan ujung wastafel itu, tak perduli berutnya yang ikut terhimpit karena gerakanya itu. persetan, yang ia butuhkan sekarang adalah pelampiasan.

ia menggerakkan tubuhnya keatas dan kebawah, dengan kaki yang sedikit berjinjit.

tanganya berpegang kuat pada kran air didepanya, dan tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk mencengkram penisnya.

"AAAHHH...AAAHHH...AHHHH...NIKMAATTHHH AH...AH..AH..AH..AH..AH..AH..AH..AH.. AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH..."

kyuhyun menjerit kuat saat gelombang orgasme itu datang bertubi tubi. dan menyembur dengan kuat. membasahi tubuh serta cermin didepanya.

Kyuhyun terengah engah saat berhasil mengeluarkan cairan orgasme nya. ia melorot dan terduduk dilantai kamar mandi itu dengan tubuh telanjangnya,bahkan penis dan lubang rektumnya masih menyembutkan cairan putih pekat.kedua putingnya pun masih berdiri tegak menandakan ia masih butuh pelampiasan.

ia bangkit mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia gunakan untuk mengatasi rektumnya yang berkedut itu. Meskipun ia telah mengeluargan orgasme dengan cukup banyak namun hal itu tidak akan membuat hole nya berhenti berkedut,sebelum mendapatkan sesuatu untuk memuaskanya.

Ia mengambil sikat gigi yang berada di atas wastafel, mengamati benda itu dengan seksama. Setidaknya benda ini bisa menjadi penolong untuk lubangnya yang terus berkedut itu. sikat gigi itu memang hanya seukuran dengan jari telunjuknya namun tak apalah, dari pada ia harus menggunakan jadinya sendiri untuk memasuki rektumnya. karena ia memang tak pernah suka memasukkan jarinya sendiri kedalam liangnya. Ia selalu menggunakan alat untuk memasuki lubangnya saat tengah bermain sendiri. Karena baginya hanya jari-jari siwon lah yang paling pas menyentuk titik sensitivnya didalam sana.

Ia membuka kakinya lebar, menyangga perut bagiam bawahnya dan mengarahkan sikat gigi itu memasuki lubangnya.

SLUP

bahkan dengan mudahnya sikat gigi itu memasuki lubangnya yang telah becek itu bahkan hampit tertelan masuk sepenuhnya jika kyuhyun tidak memegang utung sikat gigi itu. Oh.. lihatlah betapa laparnya lubang itu.

Ia menggerakkan sikat gigi itu keatas dan kebawah dengan tempo yang kiat cepat.

"sssshhhh...ahh..ahh..ouuuhh"

semakin dalam ia berusaha memasukkan sikat gigi itu,berusaha untuk mencapai titik sensitifnya didalam sana. Namun hinggan beberapa saat ia melakukanya, ujung sikat itu tak mampu mencapai G-spotnya. Oh.. ia benar benar frustasi.

Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya. membiarkan sikat gigi itu masih tertancap didalam lubangnya. Ia berjalan keluar kamar mandi dengan tubuh yang masih telanjang bulat dan berantakan, berjalan dengan perlahan dengan satu tangan menahan sikat gigi itu agar tidak melorot jatuh ketika ia berjalan.

Ia sampai di area dapur. Membuka isi kulkas, mencaro sesuatu yang berguna untuknya. ia tersenyum senang

ketika menemukan buah timun dan terung yang berukuran lonjong dan panjang, bedanya terung itu mempunyai ukuran yang lebih panjang dan besar dimandingkan timun itu,dan memiliki ujung yang sedikit bengkok. Bagus ini akan mempermudah rencananya.

malas untuk kembali kekamar, kyuhyun memutuskan untuk berjongkok di samping lemari es itu dengan kaki yang mengangkang lebar, sedikit menghimpit perutnya yang buncit. Tanganya meraba area bawah tubuhnya, mencabut sikat gigi itu dari lubangnya. meraih terung itu dan mengarahkan pada lubangnya. sedikit melakukan pemanasan, menekan ujung terung itu pada lubangnya.

Ia ragu, apakan terung ini bisa masuk kedalam tubuhnya,mengingat ukuran terung ini yang cukup besar dibandingkan dengan dildo-dildonya dan penis siwon,ditambah dengan bentuk terung nya yang sedikit melengkung,

oh... ia jadi tertantang untuk melakukanya.

"NNNNGGGHHHH..." erangnya ketika ujung terung besar itu mulai sedikit masuk ledalam lubangnya. Ini baru ujungnya yang berhasil masuk tapi ia sudah mengerang hebat,bahkan matanya terpejam erat dengan kepala yang mendongak keatas.

"NNNNNGGGGGHHHH..." lagi kyuhyun mengerang ketika berusaha mendorong terung itu agar masuk lebih dalam. Namun rupanya ukuran terung itu yang terlalu besar dan tidak sesuai lubangnya sedikit mempersulit dirinya. Tidak menyerah Kyuhyun membuka kakinya lebih lebar lagi. dan kembali mendorong terung tersebut.

"OOOOOOOOUUUUUHHHHHHH..." lolong kyuhyun ketika terung itu berhasil bergerak perlahan memasuki lubangnya, hanya menyisakan segabian saja yang belum masuk seluruhnya. Baru sebagian saja terung yang berhasil memasukinya namun kyuhyun sudah merasakan penuh dilubang dan perut buncitnya. Bahkan rektumnya terasa sangat perih dipaksa melebar memebihi batas.

kyuhyun mulai berasakan ujung bengkong terung itu telah sebagian memenuhi tubuhnya. terung itu membengkok tepat diarea G-spotnya. sedikit gerkan saja ia yakin terung itu sudah bisa menyundul G-spotnya.

Kyuhyun menggerakkan terung itu dengan perlahan, sembari mencoba mamasukkanya lebih dalam lagi.

"Yaaahhhh...ahhhh..ahhh..ahhh...ouuhhh...yeaaahhh...ahhh...nikmathh...ahh..ouuhh"

Kyuhyun merem melek dengan kepala mendongak keatas menikmati setiap sodokan terung itu yang kian dalam memasuki liangnya. Bahkan terung itu berkali kali menumbuh daging kecil didalam sana.

"yeaahh...yeaahh..yeaahh...Ahh..ahhhh..lebihh dalam..ahh lebih dalamh... ahh yahh disituhhh ahhh tumbuk terushh.. ahh..ahhh...ohh..ini enakkhh...ahhh...panjanghhh AAAAHHH...besar...AAAHHH..."

JLEB JLEB JLEB JLEB JLEB...

Kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan terung itu lebih cepat, bahkan bokongnya kini ikut naik turun dengan cepat, perut buncitnya bergerak memantul keatas dan kebawah mengikuti gerakan tubuhnya.

"AH..AH..AH..AH..AH..AH..AH..AH..AH.." Desah kyuhyun pendek pendek.

ia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, berusaha menikmati setiap gerakam terung tersebut yang menggenjot tubuhnya.

"ahhhh...ahhhhh...ahhhhh...siwonnhhh ahhh ahhh...tolong siwonhh...aahhh ahhh ahhh ahhhh ahhhh ahhhh... "

Racaunya tak jelas, gelombang mulas itu datang lagi, bersamaan dengan genjotan tubuhnya. Namun sekuat tenaga ia berusaha menghiraukanya dan fokus memuaskan nafsunya..

"JLEB"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH..."

CROOOOOOTTTTTTT

BYUUUUUURRRRRRRR

terung itu berhasil menancap sepenuhnya didalam lubang kyuhyun, menimbulkan desahan panjang kari kyunhyun dan diikuti cairan orgasme yang menyembur keluar dengan dahsyat.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 Sore, setelah sesi permainan solo panasnya tadi kyuhyun yang cukup kelelahan memilih kembali kekamar, membersihkan dirinya dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, sore harinya ia keluar dari kamar dengan tampilan yang lebih segar, memakai kaos putih trasnparan yang memperlihatnya Bra kekecilan yang ia pakai dan menonjolkan pusarnya yang menonjol keluar baju itu begitu ketat dibagian payudara dan perut buncitnya,bahkan tidak sampai menutupi perut bagian bawahnya, kin ia juga menggunakan bawahan berupa celana leging ketat, saking ketatnya penis namja itu sampai tercetak jelas gundukanya. Ia Sengaja menekuk penisnya yang lemas itu keatas karena sore ini ia memakai pembalut untuk melapisi area rektumnya yang masih mengeluarkan cairan lendir dan cairan orgasme sedikit demi sedikit. bagi kyuhyun itu tak masalah, asalkan ia tidak terangsang seperti tadi itu masih bisa ia atasi.

Kedua tangan kyuhyun menangkup gundukan penisnya itu. jika ditekuk seperti ini penis kyuhyun yang berukuran kecil itu terlihat lebih besar dibandingka. ukuran biasanya. jika orang tak mengerti masti ia dirika memperbesar penisnya itu, tapi ia tidak perduli.

hihihi... lucu juga penisnya yang menonjol seperti ini, ia hanya menangkup penisnya saja, tidak melakukan gerakan apapun, takutnya nanti sedikit saja ia memberi rangsangan penisnya akan bagun.

Kyuhyun menemui Eomma dan kakak iparnya yang telah menunggunya diruang tamu. Tadi Eomma nya itu menelfon ingin datang berkunjung dan menengok keadaan calon cucunya. setelah siwon pergi melakukan perjalanan bisnisnya Eomma kyuhyun atau bahkan kakak iparnya itu memang kerap kali datang kerumahnya hanya untuk mengantar makanan atau ingin mengetahui keadaan kyuhyun.

"eomma,nuna"

kyuhyun menyapa keduanya yang duduk diruang tamu.

"Oh...kyuhyun-na... eomma rindu sekali padamu nak..." sang eomma berdiri menghampiri kyuhyun, memberikan pelukan rindu untuk sang anak tercinta yang tengaj hamil tua itu.

"aku juga merindukanmu eomma"

jawab kyuhyun.

"Oh... perutmu ini pasti sangat berat sekali,ayo...duduklah nak, eomma bantu" Eomma kyuhyun membantu kyuhyun duduk dengan perlahan disampingnya. memastikan duduk sang anak telah nyaman tanpa menyakiti perutnya.

Victoria kakak ipar kyuhyun, hanya tersenyum tipis menyaksikan interaksi anak dan ibu itu. Sesekali pandanganya juga mengamati penampilan kyuhyun dari atas sampai bawah.

"Besar sekali... Memang sudah berapa bulan nak?" tanya sang eomma, dengan tangan yang sesekali mengelur perut buncit sang anak.

"jalan 10 bulan eomma"

"aigo...sudah setua itu. tapi mengapa kau masih belum ingin melahirkan bayi-bayimu ini nak"

nyonya Cho menatap perut buncit kyuhyun itu dengan takjub. dari awal ia memang sudah diberitahu bahwa kyuhyun akan melahirkan diusia 11 sampai 12 bulan nanti, menunggu siwon kembali dari belanda. dan semua keluarga mendukung keputusan itu.

"eomma sudah taukan alasanku, menunda persalinan. Aku ingin bersalin ditemani Siwon hyung eomma. aku bisa menahan semuanya asalkan nantinya aku akan melahirkan ditemani siwon hyung"

"Iya sayang, eomma paham. dan eomma mendukung keputusanmu. lalu sampai sejauh ini bagaimana? apa kau sudah merasakan gejala awal melahirkan? mengingat kau sudah melebihi batas waktu melahirkan seharusnya kau sudah merasakan tanda-tandanya nak. eomma takut, kau merasa mulas,atau kontraksi saat tidak ada orang dirumah ini. Dan lagi lihatlah perutmu sudah turun seperti ini. bayi-bayimu pasti sudah berada dijalur lahirnya"

mudah bagi nyonya Cho untuk mengetahui kondisi perut kyuhyun, karena pakaian ketat nama itu.

"sebenarnya sejak satu minggu lalu aku sudah mulai merasakanya eomma, seperti lendir dan flek menjelang awal persalinan yang terus terusah muncul dan membuatku tak nyaman. terkadang juga mulas, tapi setelah itu akan hilang dengan sendirinya"

Keluh kyuhyun, menyampaikan apa yang ia rasakan selama beberapa hari ini. tak dipungkiri ia mulai was was dengan semua hal itu, namun ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia bisa menahan untuk melahirkan sampai suaminya kembali.

"aigo...apa lendir itu keluar cukup banyak?"

tanya Nyonya cho lagi.

"semakin hari intensitasnya semakin bertambah eomma.. bahkan sekarang ini aku harus memakai pembalut untuk menanganinya."

"eoh...kau pakai pembalut? pantas saja penismu menggembung seperti itu. kau tekut rupanya?" itu suara victoria yang kini menyahuti pembicaraan diantara mereka.

"mau bagaimana lagi nuna, ini juga gara-gara kau yang meberiku minuman perangsang agar aku mengeluarkan orgasme setiap saat tanpa aku sentuh tubuhku"

Victoria dan nyonya cho terkekeh geli melihat tingkah kyuhyun yang sedikit merajut akibat ulangnya. Bagi nyonya cho ia tak heran mendengar aduan kyuhyun itu ketika victoria memberikan obat perangsang. karena hal hal seperti itu dikeluarga mereka sudah biasa terjadi.

"boleh eomma melihat lendirnya nak? eomma hanya ingin memastikan bahwa itu hanya lendir saja bukan ketuban yang merembes dan sebagainya"

kyuhyun mempersilahkan sang eomma untuk memeriknya dirinya. mau bagai mana lagi ia juga sedikiy khawatir jika lendir yang keluar itu ternyata bukan lendir flek melainkan air ketuban yang merembes keluar.

Kyuhyun sendikit menurunkan tubuhnya kebawah, mengubah posisinya menjadi setengaj berbaring dishofa itu.

tangan nyonya cho kulai menyingkap celana bagian atas kyuhyun, memasukkan salah satu tanganya kedalam celana leging itu, menyingkap celana dalam sang anak dan mulai meraba pembalut sang anak yang ternyata telah dipenuhi banyak lendir dan cairan orgasme yang merembes. sesekali semarinya meraba raba bagia liang lahir sang anak.

kyuhyun hanya bisa memejamkan matanya erat, merasakan tangan sang eomma yang bergerah diarea liang nya. hanya sebuah rabaan tangan saja tidak lebih namun hal ini berhasil membuat kyuhyun ingin mengeluarkan cairan orgasmenya lagi. perut bagian bawahnya telah mengencang dan lubanynya telah berkedut kembali. mungkin sang eomma juga merasakanya. Oh sial hanya sentuhan seperti ini saja bisa membuat dirinya ingin orgasme berkali kali. Obat itu benar benar luar biasa

"AAAAHHH...aaahhh..."

tak tahan, kyuhyun mengeluarkan desahanya. tubuh bagian bawahnya bergetar, mati matian menahan ledakan orgasme itu.

"eomma..aaahhh"

"kau kenapa nak? kau terangsang? ingin orgasme? bahkan eomma tak melakukan apapun, eomma hanya menyentuh permukaan rektum luarmu saja nak, tapi rektum mu berkedut seperti ini?"

eomma cho mengarahkan tanganya memegang rektum kyuhyun yang berkedut mengelusnya perlahan. sungguh luar biasa obat itu.

"AAAAHHH...tolong"

tidak kuat dengan sentuhan sang eomma pada rektumnya, kyuhyun berusaha menghindari sentuhan tangan sang eomma dari rektumnya dengan menggerakkan bokongnya tak nyaman.

"kau ingin keluar nak? keluarkan saja, ayo eomma bantu"

tak tahan melihat sang anak yang tersiksa menahan orgasme, nyonya cho secara perlahan memurunkan celana leging dan dalaman kyuhyum secara bersamaan, membiarkan sang anak mengeluarkan hasratnya.

"AAAHH...AHHH...AHH..AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

tepat setelah eomma cho nemurunkan celananya,orgasme kyuhyun meledak begitu saja. membasahi meja dihadapanya dan pahanya. hal itupun tak lepas dari bidikan camera dari ponsel Victoria. Tepat saat kyuhyun menyemburkan cairanya Victoria mengambil gambar tersebut. Siwon pasti akan sangat suka melihat foto ini. pikirnya.

"aahh...ahhh..haaahhh...haahhh..hahhh..." kyuhyun menarik nafasnya dengan sersengal.setelah mengeluarkan orgasme dadakan tadi.

sang Eomma kembali membantu dirinya merapikan celananya seperti semula, membenarkan posisi duduk sang anak.

"Hebat sekali obatmu itu Vic, sampai adikmu seperti ini. jika ini terus terjadi sampai dia melahirkan pasti ketika rektumnya dipegang dokter,dia tak jadi mengejan malah orgasme terus meneruh.hahahah..." eomma Cho tertawa membayangkan hal itu akan terjadi pada sang anak.

"Hahaha... aku hanya mengerjainya saja eomma... mumpung tidak ada siwon dirumah."

Victoria tertawa mengejek kearah kyuhyun.

"Jahat sekali kau nona..akan ku adukan pada siwon hyung nanti"

seru kyuhyun jengkel dengan aksi kakak iparnya itu.

" hahaha silahkan aku tidak takut"

" haishh...sudah sudah kalian ini apa apaaan. Hari sudah semakin sore, kau pasti belum makan nak, ini eomma bawakan makanan untukmu. ayo kita makan bersama"

mereka bertiga berjalan menuju ruang makan. bersiap menyantap makanan yang telah nyonya cho bawa.

11 bulan usia kandunganya kini, namun siwon tak kunjung kembali. lelaki itu hanya sesekali mengirimkan kabar untuknya. pria itu juga mengatakan akan pulang tepat malam tahun baru nanti, itu artinya masih satu bulan lagi ia harus menunggu untuk bisa melahirkan.

ia pikir ia akan bisa menahan kehamilan ini sampai usia 12 bulan nanti, tapi nyatanya kontraksi dan rass mulas diperutnya semakin bertambah kian hari. Sungmin Dokter pribadinya telah menyarankanya untuk melahirkan sekarang sekarang saja mengingat posisi bayinya yang sudah dijalan lahirnya,siap meluncur kebawah. Namun bukan kyukyun namanya jika dia tidak bisa membantah dan tetap pada pendirian awalnya.

ia meminta berbagai macam obat penahan mulas dan kontraksi pada Sungmin. Bahkan beberapa hari kemarin juga ia meminta obat pencegah membukaan jalur lahir pada Sungmin. Setidaknya dengan obat itu bisa menahan pembukaan dijalur lahirnya untuk beberapa waktu kedepan. Karena beberapa waktu lalu pula ia sudah mengalami pembukaan dua. Saatdew itu kondisinya benar benar seperti orang siap melahirkan, bahkan mati matian ia menahan dirinya agar tidak mengedan. bisa bahaya jika dia mengedan. setelah sungmin memberikan obat itu ternyata jalur lahirnya berhasil menutup kembali. meskipun mungkin hanya sampai hitungan minggu saja. tapi tak masalah yang terpenting untuk saat ini kyuhyun bisa menahan semua rasa ingin melahirkan itu.


End file.
